


The Ring In Your Pocket

by mrhd



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Prompt: "That’s a good look for you".





	The Ring In Your Pocket

“That’s a good look for you.”

Tony, currently dressed in a tank top, half a suit jacket, and pants with one leg too long and the other leg rolled up halfway up his calf, tilts his head back to see Steve leaning in the doorway, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Hey, who invited the peanut gallery?” Tony says.

From the area by his feet, Jan, who is kneeling and fiddling with his pants, says, “It’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding, Steve.”

Steve comes fully into the room, grin still in place, and hops up on one of the tables. Papers ruffle and shift under him and Jan takes a moment to shoot him a sharp glare.

Steve gives her a placating I’m-Captain-America-And-In-No-Way-Have-I-Fucked-Up-Hours-Of-Your-Hard-Work-With-My-Tight-Ass smile and says, “It’s not our wedding.”

“It could have been, if someone hadn’t dropped the engagement ring he never got around to giving me in the Hudson,” Tony says.

“That was the alien octopus’s fault,” Steve complains, although he does look slightly abashed. “We’ll find it.”

“It will be irradiated when you do,” Tony points out. “And then when I wear it will give me crazy hulk powers and I’ll ruin our wedding.”

Steve pouts at him. “We could just get married anyway, since you apparently don’t even want the ring.”

“I am not marrying you without a ring,  _Steven_.”

“You won’t get my blessing without a ring,” Jan tells Steve.

“See? And I refuse to get married without Jan’s blessing.”

Jan stands gracefully and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Arms out,” she says, sliding her hands between Tony’s arm and his sides.

He tries not to squirm, but Steve, who knows all of Tony’s ticklish spots very intimately, grins at him. “Good thing I’m not the jealous type,” he says.

Jan rolls her eyes. “Please. Tell us again why you broke Enchantress’s nose?”

Steve actually flushes at that. “Because she’s a supervillain?”

Jan nods, faux seriousness. “Right, of course. And it wasn’t because she was hitting on Tony.”

“And she’s an Asgardian; I didn’t break her nose,” Steve protests.

Jan gives him another fake nod. “Whatever you say.”

Steve crosses his arms, which on other people makes them look as petulant as they really are. But on Steve, it just serves to highlight all his muscles, which while unfair, gives Tony a nice chance to ogle.

Jan continues teasing Steve, boxing him into verbal traps as Steve unsuccessfully tries to deny his violence tendencies when it comes to protecting Tony.

She doesn’t say anything about the ring of metal in Tony’s ill-fitting pants’ pocket.

Made out of the same material as the armor, and infused with the Pym Particles Jan had stolen from Hank’s lab for him, Steve’s ring should not only fit him perfectly by design (Tony’s always knew that knowing the exact size of Steve’s hands would come in useful) but be able to thin out and be all but invisible under Steve’s gloves if he wants.

It’s priceless, and Tony, unlike Steve, isn’t going to go into battle with a giant orange alien octopus with the ring in his pocket.

He’ll wait, give Sue her wedding day, and  _then_  steal all of Reed’s thunder by proposing the day after.

That he gets to propose  _to_ Steve instead of the other way around is just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally deemed this too short to post here, but the only other place I've ever posted it is tumblr and I wanted it securely archived here.


End file.
